The Tiger and the Consulting Criminal
by CelticRose1
Summary: Mor/Mor slash! Complete and total fluff. Just little random domestic stuff between Sebastian and Jim. I don't own the show, characters, etc.
1. Chapter 1

"Jim! Jim! Jim, dammit, where did you go?" Sebastian calls. He's already looked through the entire flat and there's been no sign of his employer/boyfriend anywhere. Jim is ridiculously good at hide-and-go-seek, until he gets bored that is. Seb sighs, calling for Jim a few more times before flopping onto the couch and flipping on the telly. He is too tired to deal with this childish nonsense. Not too long afterwards the air-conditioning vent above him is pulled into the ceiling and Jim's pouting face appears.

"Why'd you give up?" Jim whines.

"Because you're too good! It's impossible to find you, love!" Seb tells him, catching Jim as he almost throws himself from his hiding spot into Seb's arms. Jim giggles and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll try not to be so good next time," Jim promises.

"No you won't, little liar," Seb says, settling back onto the sofa.

"You're right, I won't," Jim says, snuggling closer


	2. Chapter 2

"Jim, you need to eat something," Seb pleads.

"I'm not hungry," Jim mumbles, focusing on his laptop, "I'm working." Seb sighs, when he has work Jim will go days without eating. It always makes Seb nervous, considering how thin Jim is already.

"What if I make your favorite cookies?" Seb asks, playing on his boyfriend's sweet tooth. Jim perks up almost imperceptibly before shaking his head.

"No, no, this job is too delicate, I can't slow myself down any," Jim tells him, still looking at the screen, frowning in concentration. Seb rolls his eyes and begins setting out the stuff to make his chocolate chip cookies, which just so happen to be Jim's favorite. Anything to get him to eat. Once everything is mixed and the dough is chilling Seb slices an apple, leaving the pieces next to Jim in the hope that he'll eat them without thinking. With nothing to do for a couple of hours Seb turns on the telly, changing the channel to BBC in the hopes of Doctor Who being on. He snarls when he sees it's not, turns the telly off, grabs his rifle, and begins cleaning it moodily. He smiles, though, when he hears the crunch of an apple slice being bitten.

**I kinda took the whole Jim-and-Sherlock-being-the-same thing and ran with it for this one, at least for the not eating while working. I also took the idea of Jim having a sweet tooth from some Johnlock fic where John is trying to get Sherlock to eat. Not sure how well I'm doing, keeping stuff "British" as I'm (sadly) American. If there's something wrong in this (or any of my fics) please tell me. Hope y'all had a Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Seb! Seb! Wake up!" Jim calls, bouncing on Sebastian's bed. Rooms were one of the few things they _didn't_ share, due to Jim's body image issues. He never lets Seb see him without a shirt and gets panicked if Seb tries to take it off.

"What, Jim?" Seb grumbles, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He always gets up right away if Jim wakes him up. Last time he didn't he woke up with no eyebrows.

"Snow! It's snowing!" Jim crows, practically throwing himself off the bed to dance around the room. He may be an evil genius and the world's only consulting criminal, but some days he really is just a five-year-old.

"What of it?" Seb teases, patting the bed next to him. Jim sticks his tongue out at him, but climbs up anyway, snuggling his small, slender frame up close to Seb's much larger and more muscular one.

"It's going to stick, so I thought we could go outside and build snowmen," Jim says, looking up at Seb with his big brown "Bambi" eyes, as Seb calls the face Jim makes when he wants something.

"Alright," Seb says, picking Jim up and carrying him out to the hall, "But you have to have breakfast before we go out, and hot cocoa after." Jim makes a face, but he nods, jumping out of Seb's arms and heading to the kitchen, dancing to music only he can hear.

**Because we all know Jim would get way super excited for snow. The body image issues are probably (definitely) going to be a recurring thing. Oh, and if you were curious, this is pre-Reichenbach. Why? Reasons... **


	4. Chapter 4

"Seb?" Seb waks up, hearing Jim's quiet whisper.

"What is it, love?" Seb asks, worried. Jim_ never_ wakes up up at night unless he has a really good reason. He knows how much Seb needs his sleep.

"Um...I had a nightmare and I can't sleep so..." Jim says and Seb can hear the tears in his voice.

"Come here, sweetheart," Seb tells him, scooching over to give him room on the small bed, "You can sleep here the rest of the night. I'll chasse the nightmares away."

"Okay," Jim says, crawling under the sheets next to him. Seb wraps his arms around Jim and Jim turns so his face is in Seb's chest. Seb starts drifting off when he hears Jim's sleepy whisper of "Try anything and I'll turn you into shoes."

"I know you will, love," Seb reassures him, kissing his forehead before slipping off to sleep.


End file.
